


Lover Boy

by BabyMilk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Chains, Confinement, Dom/sub, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Scott is kinda forced to watch, Stiles and Derek are nasty, Voyeurism, casual nudity, mention of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an idea that popped in my head while reading trashy fics </p><p>Stiles is Derek's mate and proud of it. Scott is a new Beta and needs to know exactly who Stiles belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

When Scott entered his alphas bedroom he wasn't sure what to expect. The monotone, dark colours weren't surprising but the chains were. An ankle and foot were poking out from under Derek's black blanket, a chain and buckle wrapped around the slim joint, the chain.extended a good five feet before attaching itself to the bed frame.  
The alphas mate, Stiles Stilinski, laid under those dark sheets, pale arms stretching like a sleepy feline. Scott glances at his Alpha, Derek immediately guiding Scott to a small wooden chair sitting alone in the far left corner. It was like an initiation, every new pack member had to witness the alpha dominate his lover, to.eliminate all and any ideas his betas may have about his little morsel.  
Stiles rose from the bed like a glowing Angel emerging from darkness, his white skin.almost glowing against the black contrast. He touched his Alpha, hand to chest, silent with a content smile.  
What came next had poor Scott gripping his chair in agony, his Alpha stripping nude like he would before shifting, joining his mate in the darkness of his bed. He heard the mates giggle like bells. They kissed loudly, almost boasting about their love before Stifles swung his long legs up and over to cage Derek's rips. The first shuttered moan had Scott sweating, the poor Beta felt his cheeks flush as the mates moans became louder and more persistent, his ears picking up Derek's whispers of "you like that?"  
From where Scott was sitting he couldn't see Stiles' full form but he no doubt had his back arched like a bridge, his legs spread wide to accommodate his mate.  
A loud creak from the bed and a sharp squeak from Stiles announced Derek's successful penetration, the alpha sighed, the temperature rising as he began to make steady back and forth movements.  
Scott sat on his hands, not entire trusting them with his chubbing dick hiding in his trousers.  
Stiles slowly became vocal underneath the alpha, chains rattling as he cried out "yes" whenever Derek did something especially naughty.  
Stiles called him 'alpha", he called him "my.mate" or some times "big bad", each returned with a kiss or a possessive deceleration.  
The bed was smacking the wall now, Stiles crying out loudly to be fucked while Derek held on to the headboard with a clawed hand. Scott kept his knees spread, the tip of his weeping dick staining his jeans just a little bit. He stared at the tent, face flushed and chest heaving. He was so tempted to touch, to just relieve the tingle in the head but knew he would lose a hand for it. Nevertheless hos member twitched and begged for his attention.  
Derek would surely break the mattress or frame. The poor structure was shaking to its foundation against the hard passion. Derek was sitting up now, perched on his knees as he used the leverage to aggressively shred his mates hole. Stiles weeped, the slim boy still on his back with wide thighs, gripping his own hair and shrieking "oh god" and "cum in me"  
Before long Derek.did as he was told like an obedient dog, tears stinging his eyes as fountains of semen flooded hos mate. Stiles fell alarmingly silent, aching when.his own penis released a jet of fluid.  
They all sat in silence, Scott's knees shaking despite him sitting.  
He didn't look up when the sound of metal hitting the floor and the patter of delicate feet approached him.  
Stiles stood before him in.all his naked, bruised glory, still pink and sweaty from stimulation, Derek's fluids drooling from his hole down his thighs like rain.  
Scott feels his face turn beet red, looking at the humans feet before skim fingers presented him with globs of Derek's cum.  
He accepted bashfully, taking Stiles fingers into his mouth, tasting the salt, sweat and come that his alpha and his alphas mate created together. The taste, scent, and realisation caused poor Scott to cum, his jeans flooding with hot seed, his thighs clamping together and shivering as he finally felt hot pleasure and relief.  
Stiles smiled and stroked Scott's damp hair with approval  
"good boy"


End file.
